Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to systems and methods for treating lumenal valves. Particularly, and in accordance with one aspect, the present disclosure is directed to methods and systems for partial or complete replacement of lumenal valves.
Description of Related Art
Recently, there has been increasing consideration given to the possibility of using, as an alternative to traditional cardiac-valve prostheses, valves designed to be implanted using minimally-invasive surgical techniques or endovascular delivery (so-called “percutaneous valves”). Implantation of a percutaneous valve is a far less invasive act than the surgical operation required for implanting traditional cardiac-valve prostheses.
These expandable prosthetic valves typically include an anchoring structure or armature, which is able to support and fix the valve prosthesis in the implantation position, and prosthetic valve elements, generally in the form of leaflets or flaps, which are stably connected to the anchoring structure and are able to regulate blood flow.
An advantage of these expandable prosthetic valves is that they enable implantation using various minimally invasive or sutureless techniques. One application for such an expandable valve prosthesis is for aortic valve replacement. Various techniques are generally known for implanting such an aortic valve prosthesis and include percutaneous implantation (e.g., transvascular delivery through a catheter), dissection of the ascending aorta using minimally invasive thoracic access (e.g., mini-thoracotomy), and transapical delivery wherein the aortic valve annulus is accessed directly through an opening near the apex of the left ventricle. Note that the percutaneous and thoracic access approaches involve delivering the prosthesis in a direction opposing blood flow (i.e., retrograde), whereas the transapical approach involves delivering the prosthesis in the same direction as blood flow (i.e., antegrade). Similar techniques may also be applied to implant such a cardiac valve prosthesis at other locations (e.g., a pulmonary valve annulus).
However, to date, such systems have involved delivery of large implantable devices on catheters having very large profiles, necessitating unfavorable methods of delivery. There is thus a continued need in the art for devices and associated approaches for delivering replacement valves percutaneously with minimal adverse effects on the patient. The presently disclosed embodiments provide solutions for these needs.